Contemporary adhesives are generally intended to form either permanent or temporary bonds to one or more surfaces, or adherends. Liquid adhesives and coatings (such as glues, liquid epoxies, or paints) may be used to form very strong and permanent bonds, while pressure sensitive adhesives (such as adhesive tapes and stickers) adhere to surfaces more weakly and are typically removable. Despite their capacity for removal, pressure sensitive adhesives typically are not reusable due to their tendency to irreversibly pick up debris and/or lose adhesive material (as residue) on the initial adherend. A strong, removable, and reusable adhesive compatible with various surfaces would be beneficial for numerous applications, including home wall hangings, industrial assembly, and outdoor usage.